


Sweet Sounds

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should have known he wouldn't find those cameras so easily on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical or spelling issues.

You had known that Bro had cameras around the place, you just hadn’t thought you would ever actually find one in your lifetime. But there it had been, hidden under a pile of clothes Dave had out on his dresser. In seconds you were popping out the memory stick and sliding it into Dave’s computer. What juicy shit was on this that you could use later? What new pranks could you devise with the information on this little data stick?

Bro and Dave had run out for a teeth cleaning that Bro had accidentally scheduled for them the same week you were visiting, so you had the apartment to yourself. Already you had saran wrapped the toilet, put itching powder in a Dave’s sock drawer, and added just the barest amount of blue food coloring to the shampoo. Not enough to permanently dye the blonde brothers hair, but enough that it would be blue until they changed out the shampoo.

“Now let’s see,” you wondered out loud to yourself. “Huh,” leaning in you clicked. “Only one file. Must be a new camera.” It took a moment for the screen to load, and when it did you felt your face go bright red. Dave was on the bed, legs spread, cock hard and exposed to the camera.

“Really?” He asked as Bro walked into the frame.

“Yeah really,” Bro replied, the slightest of Texan accents slipping through his usually perfectly flat voice. “Want some new sounds for my board.” The flash step almost made you jump as Bro was suddenly on top of Dave, eclipsing him, the only thing easy to see being his rather large dick pressing to Dave’s hole, and were those…

“Holy shit he’s pierced,” you breath and keep watching even with the arrow over the pause button.

“Be loud for me.” Bro says and his accent is much thicker when he speaks. Then he’s sliding in, cock shiny and slick as he presses inside, and Dave lets out this fucking sound! Your hand is in your pants before you can do much else, cock already hard as Bro starts to fuck Dave in a pace that is anything but gentle.

“B-bro, fuck, ahhAH,” you watch as Dave’s hips come up off the bed and meet a particularly hard thrust. “Deeper damn it!” And he practically shouts it.

“Fuck him harder,” you grit between your teeth and surprise yourself a bit. You don’t think on it long as Dave’s demands are answered and he starts making more pants and cries. The sounds have your hand working feverishly at your dick, the other reaching to turn up the sound. “Just like that,” you pant a little. “Fuck him like that.” The cries he makes fill the room along with Bro’s grunts and the sound of flesh on flesh. There is also the sound of your hand on your dick, and…was that a door?

“Like that don’cha.” The southern drawl is right in your ear while another hand wraps around your cock, the leather cool and the fingers hot. It scares the shit out of you, the spike of adrenaline pushing you over the edge suddenly and covering your lower body and the foreign hand with cum. A second later and Dave lets out a cry that sends another wave of pleasure from your ears to your cock, spunk shooting from your dick.

“Told ya your voice gets people off,” Bro says behind you as you watch the image of him pull out of Dave, cum dripping from your friends hole. Dave leans over your other shoulder and hits pause on the picture.

“H-hey Dave.” You manage, face red as you try to find a place to look at other than the screen or him. There is cum on your stomach, Bro’s hand is still around your half hard dick, and Dave is putting his arm on your shoulder.

“Makes me wonder,” Dave says next to you as if you hadn’t spoken. One of his hands is raking through your hair, and the only way you know it’s his is because there is no leather catching. “What kind of noises do you make John?”

The sound of two zippers going down in unison makes you swallow hard.

You should have known you would never find one of those cameras on your own.


	2. Play it Back

They have the fucking thing on repeat in the background, Dave’s cries of pleasure as Bro fucks him ringing through your head as your own cries spill from your mouth. Bro’s on his knees with you in his lap, cock is shoving up into you at angles you didn’t think possible while Dave jerks himself and sucks your dick. He takes the whole thing down, swallowing deep, and holy fuck does it feel good. Better than good, its fucking fantastic, and after fifteen minutes of goddamn torture of his fingers dancing over it you are ready to worship that mouth. Hell, you might already be, but you can’t even understand what is coming out of your mouth anymore.

Bro twists your head and kisses you hard, his tongue dipping into your mouth and you taste toothpaste. Apparently the dentist thing hadn’t been a lie at all, was the whole reason Dave had to wait so fucking long to get his mouth on your dick, and why it was all closed mouth kisses till Bro had said, “30 minutes are up” and had gotten his tongue in your mouth for the first time

“Deeper damn it!” Dave’s voice comes from the repeating video and Bro shoves up hard. You cum down Dave’s throat, crying out something indistinguishable while he swallows you down. With eyes half closed you watch his blurry silhouette as he pulls off slowly, tongue tracing the contours of your dick. Bro is still inside you as Dave comes off, licking cum stained lips as you pant. No one should be that fucking hot.

“I-I,” you try and articulate but Bro shifts and you moan instead.

“‘I’ what Egbert?” Dave asks as Bro grabs your legs under the knees. You are amazed at the way he shifts you, lifting you almost off his cock with ease as he bends your legs up to your chest as he stays perfectly balanced on his knees. “Need more?”

“Hnnn, I, Dave,” and you aren’t sure what neurons are firing currently, if any at all.

“Say that’s a yes,” Bro purrs in your ear and lowers you back down, making you cry out as your sensitive hole shudders around him, each piercing in the ladder on his dick a pinpoint of over stimulation as they slide in. “Get over here Dave,” he says, talking to his brother even while his words are still in your ear. “Lets see just how much more he can take.” You groan. “See what noises we can get out of him.” Bro doesn’t move once you’re fully seated on his cock, legs up and spread by his hands while your ass rests on his upper thighs; back against his chest.

Dave slicks himself while you look on with half lidded eyes. Bro had pulled condoms out at one point, but you hand knocked them off the bed. Dave had asked if you were sure.

“I want to feel it in me,” you had panted at them both.

“Feel what?” Dave had asked and bit your collar bone.

“Your…cum.” They hadn’t had any objections.

Dave gets in closer, the sound of his orgasm tearing through the room and making you shudder as he slides a finger in next to his brother’s dick. Its amazingly uncomfortable for a moment as you shudder and try to breath, Dave’s other hand going to stroke your flaccid dick. It helps take a bit of the edge off as he pumps the finger inside you, Bro not moving, and after a moment he slides in the second, stilling when you hiss.

“You good?” He asks and you shift, Bro letting out a little sound as your walls tighten around him and Dave’s fingers.

“Y-yeah.” You finally manage. As soon as the word is out he starts moving his fingers, stretching you while stroking your dick back to life. You’re amazed you have this much stamina, but besides all your breathing you can hear Dave moaning off the laptop, hear Bro grunting as he fucks him, and the sounds have your blood reboiling just as much as Dave’s hand and fingers. The third finger slides in and you push down, wanting both of them in you, fucking you.

“Eager little brat ain’t he?” Bro asks, his accent thick as Dave chuckles and moves closer. Bro releases your legs, letting your knees rest on Dave’s shoulders as he puts the head of his dick against Bro’s cock and just under the fingers still inside of you.

“Eager little beaver,” Dave replies and swipes his tongue over your teeth.

“Fuck you Da-” you start, not caring about your word choice as a sudden flash of anger zips through you. It’s cut off when Dave does something like a flash step to replace his fingers with the head of his dick and is pushing in.

“Fuck Bro,” he grits as you arch, voice no longer working. “Between how fucking tight he is,” Bro starts pulling out while Dave pushes in, making your body arch and toes point towards the ceiling. “And that damn ladder of yours,” Bro chuckles at that as Dave sudden shoves in hard, half Bro’s length still in you. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long.” He finishes panting.

“Neither do I little man.” Bro responds and leans over your shoulder, moving deeper in as he leans in and kisses Dave, your hole stretching and cock twitching as you hear them kissing sloppily next to you. You can’t watch, eyes rolled back in your head as you make sounds that you never thought you could, the two moving in you, a steady build till they are pounding you back and forth.

“Fuck, fuck yes, fuck,” you hear Dave grit out while Bro sinks his teeth into your shoulder and groans. You’re not even making words anymore, just sounds from somewhere deep while you listen to Dave cum on screen. Your walls tighten as a small stream of cum splashes over your’s and Dave’s stomachs, your vision goes white, and in the static your brain produces you can barely hear both of them moan your name.

‘John’ spills from Dave’s mouth and ‘Egbert’ rolls from Bro’s as you feel something hot and sticky start filling your insides. They grind against each other while still inside your ass till they are spent, their cum shot deep inside you, held there by their combined girths.

“We get all that?” Dave asks through pants as Bro slides out first, both of you groaning as he lays you on your back and Dave slowly slides out of you, helping you lay your legs down. They feel like jello, the slightest twinges of soreness in them from the position that you know is going to hit ten fold when the afterglow wears off. Shifting slightly you feel cum trickle out of your now very empty hole, and you can’t tell if you like it or not. Maybe you should have had them wear the condoms.

“Think so.” Bro responds and you turn again to try and watch him. The cum in your moves and this time you groan a bit. Yeah, yeah you definitely like that, even if it is going to be a bitch to clean out.

“Wah?” You ask and watch Bro walk on semi shaking legs over to where the camera is. When the hell did that red light turn on? “Oh.” You manage through an aching throat as Dave’s video starts looping again and Bro pushes something on the controls. Your voice mixes with Dave’s on screen as it trickles out of the tiny cameras speakers.

“Yeah,” Bro says and smiles back at you both, his amber eyes hot blurs in his unfocused face. “We got it.”


End file.
